New Measurement Train
The Network Rail New Measurement Train (NMT) is a specialised train which operates in the United Kingdom to assess the condition of track so that engineers can determine where to work. It is a specially converted High Speed Train, consisting of two Class 43 power cars (from a pool comprising vehicles 43013, 43014 and 43062) and a rake of Mark 3 coaches. It can check the condition of most main lines and some secondary routes in Great Britain over a 13 week rolling cycle. The trains are permitted to travel across any part of the network where HST are permitted as well as HS1. The train measures the contact between rails, wheels and the overhead electric supply line. Lasers and other instruments are used to make other measurements of the track geometry and other features such as overhead line height and stagger, and the track gauge, twist and cant. On the West Coast Main Line, particular care has to be taken to ensure that clearances are maintained for the use of tilting trains. The train captures video footage from the front and rear power cars, and video of the pantograph and wheel interfaces. The NMT was launched in 2003, though the vehicles are much older than this. Due to its all-over yellow livery, it has been nicknamed " The Flying Banana". In 2005 it won an award for Innovation in Engineering at the Railway Forum/Modern Railways Innovation Awards. Its formation is power car, messing car, development systems vehicle, track recording systems vehicle, meeting coach with conference area, messing car, and power car. The development systems vehicle includes a vibrating platform close to the rails, detecting missing Pandrol clips. The vehicle also houses the pantograph used to detect faults in overhead wires. White lights next to the pantograph project a line followed by cameras to enable the height, stagger and wear of the contact wire to be monitored. The wear on the contact wire is measured as the width of a strip on the underside, where the pantographs of trains come into contact and wear away the cable. If the original thickness of the cable is known, this can be converted into a percentage of remaining area, which in turn when related to a maximum allowable wear can give an estimate of the remaining life left. No traction or system power is drawn using the pantograph, as the train is diesel powered. The track recording systems vehicle has banks of screens allowing the team of 3 operators to view a range of system outputs, including track faults, train location, and radio signal strength. On 24 March 2009 43013 was delivered to Brush Loughborough for fitting with an MTU engine. On June 23, 2009, 43013 was released from Brush after fitment of the MTU engine. On 7 October 2009 the MTU engine of 43014 was repaired. Finally, in 2010 43062 was repaired by Brush. See also *Doctor Yellow - measurement trains in Japan * SNCF TGV Iris 320 - measurement high speed train in France References Category:Network Rail Category:British high-speed trains Category:Non-passenger multiple units Category:Track recording trains Category:British Rail Departmental Units